Date from hell
by HamletRapedHoratio
Summary: Robin and Superboy are just trying to make it work as a couple, and Superboy is still trying to figure out how to be true to himself and not be tempted by others, yet sometimes he makes blunders, and sometimes, he falls. An AU. Characters are a bit out of it, more for the mere fact because I wrote this a while ago when I first started writing fanfictions and finding my own style.
1. Chapter 1

The night, in Robin's opinion was still young. It was only eleven o'clock and he was still wide awake. He sat in his room, out of costume. He wore a pair of gray sweat pants that were two sizes two big on him and a black t-shirt with a red S on it. His shades were off; it was too late for the others to stay up, except for Superboy who sat on the bed next to him, wearing only a pair of boxers.  
Superboy watched with interest as Robin typed on his lap top, sometimes mumbling under his breath about something being stupid. Superboy took a great deal of joy on being in the room when Robin was out of costume. Today was their first day of being an 'official couple' in Batmans eyes and they both thoroughly enjoyed it.  
Superboy sighed happily as he nuzzled Dick's throat, that was his name he found out, and looked out the window, watching the snow fall in the light of the full moon. It had been snowing all day and some of the cool air seeped in, making Superboy wrap his body around Dick like an over grown cat.  
"Kind of hard to type when you're in your cuddle mode Connor." Dick informed him, blushing when his hands rested on his inner thighs. Connor just shrugged, moving the lap top away so he could lay his Dicks head on his chest as he pulled him backwards. "You're so lucky you don't go to school and have to do homework." Dick informed him.  
"No I'm not; I miss you when you're gone."  
"What do you do while I'm at school?" Connor pouted, making Dick feel bad.  
"Wait for you get back." Dick felt his heart break at the puppy dog face and the sincerity in his voice.  
"Well I am miss-able." He teased, allowing the other to kiss him on the lips. Ever since Batmans speech he had to consent to every little thing that Connor asked or the clone would get in trouble. Connor gave his throat a kiss, smirking at the moan that the younger on emitted. He gave it a small bite, listening happily to the boys' intake of breath and a small little pant escaped him. He was told he couldn't have sex with him, this wasn't sex, it was… it wasn't sex!  
"Connor?" Dick panted, looking into his baby blue eyes.  
"Yeah?" He couldn't help but smile even more at the fact that he, not anyone else, made Dick like this.  
"I hear your stomach growling, go get something to eat. Because I'm not eatable." He informed him, pushing him away. He shivered slightly as the warmth from his Kryptonian blanket was missed.  
"Yes my master." He got up, pulling on a pair of pants as he headed for the door, blowing the blushing boy a kiss.

No one was in the kitchen when Superboy walked in; the lights were on dim and oddly quiet. He walked over to the fridge, opening the large silver door and pulling out a premade sandwich, just now noticing how hungry he was.  
He had been in Dick's room all day. He only left twice. Once to go pee, and once to go take a shower when a make out session got too hot for him. He was defiantly not going to get killed by Batman for an 'honest' mistake.  
He pulled out water from the fridge and sat at the kitchens island, watching the clock tick off the seconds. Normally the island was cover in gadgets and technology, but tonight it was cleared off, the only thing on it was two small white envelopes. One was addressed to him, the other addressed to Robin.  
He picked them up, staring at them before ripping open his, seeing a small invitation.  
Dear: Connor Kent  
You have been personally invited to attend the Bruce foundations annual Dinner party tomorrow night at six pm. We ask that you wear formal clothing and be prepared for a delightful time.  
Thank you for your time,  
Sincerely and so forth,  
Bruce K. Wayne.

Connors eyes widened a dinner party? Was Robin going? What did he have to wear? What would he have to do?  
He grabbed the other envelope and ran to Dick's room, slamming the door by mistake in his haste. "We have a problem!"  
"We out of pickles again?"  
"Ha-ha! No! I got invited to a dinner party, open yours, I think you got the same thing." He practically threw it at him as he sped talked. Robin opened it, skimming the quick note. "Are we going? Please say no."  
"Well, looks like we got a dinner party to go to tomorrow night." Robin told him, wincing at his sudden reply.  
"NOO!"


	2. Chapter 2

"My young, sexy life is over! I'm going to be murdered, ripped to pieces and it's all your damn fault!" Connor cried hysterically, making Dick laugh as the Kryptonian paced around his room. "Don't you dare laugh at me!"

"Dude, Connor calm down. It's really not a big deal, you go there, eat food, and smile for the cameras then leave. I do it all the time. Just don't accidentally punch out the mayor's son." Dick informed him, getting off the bed and going over to his closet, opening it and pulling out a black tuxedo. He took it a part, showing Connor a black coat, black pants and a white shirt. "This is what you should wear, just borrow one from Superman, I'm sure he wont mind. Also, try and find a nice tie, red would look good."

"But what about dancing? Eating?" Connor held the black coat, examining it. He would have to borrow from Superman, none of his clothes were this nice, and they were mostly just jeans and T's. Dick just raised an eye brow, clearly not able to see Connors dilemma.

"First of all, there's no dancing, trust me. Secondly, it shouldn't be anything to fancy. We haven't had a fancy dinner in ages. But if Bruce does do something like that just follow my lead." Connor looked doubtful, plopped down beside Dick on the bed, letting his body go limp as he slumped down, resting his head on his shoulder. Dick sighed, petting the clones' dark hair as he hummed, knowing how much he liked it when people hummed. "You'll do fine, have faith. Cause I have faith in you."

"If you say so."

The sun was barely up when Connor woke up. He couldn't sleep; all he thought about was Batman killing him for messing up his dinner party. He was surprised that with his heart pounding as loud as it was that Dick didn't wake up. He slept peacefully next to him, his head resting on Connors forearm, his arms wrapped around him. He carefully lifted his head off of his arm, placing his head on the pillow. It was hard shimmying out of his embrace, he quickly felt bad when he heard the soft whimper come from him when he noticed the loss of warmth.

He tucked the blankets around him, kissing his cheek as he turned to leave, closing the door as quietly as he could.

"What ya doing?"

"Gyah!" Connor jumped when Wally, a.k.a Kid Flash appeared in front of him, wearing only a pair of shorts. "Damnit Wally, what do you want?"

"I heard your door open, didn't see you yesterday, so I wanted to know what's up. So, what ya doing?" He disappeared for about half a second before reapeering, holding an apple.

"I… Can we talk, in private?" When the red head nodded he grabbed the others hand, practically dragging him as he ran through HQ, stopping when they were in the Gym.

"So, what's on your mind Supes?" Wally asked, sitting down on one of the blue yoga mats, patting the spot next to him.

Connor sat down, cross-legged, he thought before he spoke. "Well, you and Robin are close, I need some help."

"His names Richard, Dick. You don't need to say Robin. He and I have been friends for years." He informed him. "But besides that, what do you need help with?"

"Dick and I were invited to a dinner party by Batman; the only thing is I don't know what to do." He ran a hand through his hair, aggravated at the thought. "What do I do? Say? What if I mess up so badly that he never wants to see me again? I would just die!"

"Dude! Calm down! I've been to one; they're really not that bad. Just don't talk with your mouth full, make sure you give short, to the point answers. Also, just be yourself… just not your pissed off, 'I hate the world' self." He lightly teased dodging a punch from the boy being discussed.

"I don't hate the world; I just don't like to smile." He muttered darkly. "So… you think it's a good idea that I go to it?"

"Did Dick say he was going?"

"Yeah."

"The dude, you got to go. Cause if Dick goes and you don't then Batman will think something's up and you never, and I mean NEVER, want him to think that." Wally visibly cringed at the memory, his blue eyes scrounging up as a shiver rand down his spine.

+++ Flash back+++

Wally had just been walking down the street that night, in his civilian clothes since he was not on duty. As he walked he felt a pair of eyes on him, he turned around, and no one was there. The feeling came back when he was about to cross the street, this time some one was there. It was Batman!

"So, my Robin isn't good enough for you? You had to leave him all by himself? Come with me, were going to have a 'chat'." He hissed, his eyes smoldering white flames behind his mask as his anger grew.

"No thanks, im good." Wally felt as if he was going to pee his pants in fear.

"I don't think I gave you a choice, now follow me!" Wally followed, knowing if he didn't, then he would have a batarang shoved up a place where it shouldn't be…

No one knew what happened that night, Wally swore to himself and Batman that he wouldn't tell anyone!

++++ End Flash Back+++

"Dude! You ok?" Connor snapped his fingers, trying to get Wally out of his trance. The red head linked his eyes quickly, shaking his head twice before rubbing his eyes.

"What happened?"

"You blanked out."

"Oh. Well enough about me lets do some 'exercises'." He said excitedly.

"Like what kind?"

"Go borrow some clothes from Superman, and come back here. I'll mold you into a perfect gentleman!" Connor felt like that was a huge over statement…

"So, you got invited to?" Connor stood on the front porch of the Kent farm, he had just gotten there when the door opened and out walked Clark. The reporter gave his clone a smile; he had been trying to be friendlier to his clone.

"Y-yeah, I'm going with Richard." Connor told him, feeling his stomach flip flop. "You're going to?"

"Of course, I always go to them. Richard called last night said you need to borrow some clothes, come in, sit down, I'll get you some." Connor nodded, sitting down in a small living room he was lead to, looking at pictures while the man of steel searched for clothes for him. HE was just examining a baby picture when Clark came back, a black duffle bag in one hand.

"I think these will fit." He told him, tossing the bag to him, which he caught with ease.

"Thanks…" Connor didn't know what to say, he always felt tongue tied when it came to his 'father' like figure. "I guess I'll see you later?"

"Sure, have fun, and remember, be on you best behavior."

Connor didn't have to be told twice, he fled from the house as fast as he could, holding onto the duffle bag so tightly that his knuckles turned white…

When Connor put the suite on he instantly felt stupid. He must have fought with the red tie for an hour, each time he tried he either chocked himself or it fell off. He was about to say screw it when he thought of what Batman would do if he wasn't well dressed.

'Why aren't you dressed nicely? You don't love my Robin enough?' the batman inside his head yelled, making him go back to his losing battle with the tie. Damn his boyfriend for putting him through this hell. But god bless him for that nice ass.


	3. Chapter 3

Superboy sighed loudly in frustration as he ripped off the crooked tie, yet again. He had tried nearly a dozen times, each with the wrong answer. Half the time he nearly strangled himself, one time he almost got it right, then the other times they either fell off or looked like a one year old had done it. 'Screw it!'

He slammed open the bathroom door, slamming it shut. It didn't make him feel any better. He stared at himself in the full length mirror that hung by his bed, the rest of his out fit wasn't much better. The black pants were a little too long on him, the white shirt fitted ok, but the black blazer was too tight when it came to his broad shoulders and he feared it would rip before then night was over.

"I hate you so much right now." He told the mirror, flipping it off for good measures.

"Yeah, cause that defiantly says mature young man." Aqua lad said from where he sat with Kid Flash on the bed. Superboy groaned, how the hell did he not notice them? "Wally told me your probs; I came here to help to." The tan skinned atlantian informed.

"I don't need help, I need a shot gun." He told them, throwing off the jacket and throwing the tie to the floor, his arms crossed.

"Told you he was like this." Kid Flash sung, walking over to the pile on the floor, picking them up and dusting them off. "You need calm down big guy; Robin won't like it if you get all worked up now and give up."

"But I just don't know how to be civil, or how to deal with others! What if I punch someone, or accidentally kill someone?" Aqua lad gave a snort of a laugh, falling to his back as he laughed more, his body shaking with laughter. "Don't you dare laugh at my moral dilemma?"

"Everything is a moral dilemma for you!" Kid Flash laughed, falling onto the floor as he tried to dive onto the bed, missing by a foot. "Robin, oh Robin I stepped on a bug, I'm a horrible person. Robin I just ate a hot dog, I'm going to get fat!"

"Don't forget the time he screamed when he saw a fake snake in the shower." Aqua lad help poor Kid Flash off the ground, they both laughed so hard that tears rolled down their faces.

"You guys can burn in hell." He began to take off the pants, smirking in the mirror when the laughing stopped and their faces turned a bright pink, changing to red when he didn't stop. "You're in my room. DO you think you want to be in here when I'm pant less and Robin walking just one hall way. I hear him coming." He sing songed the last sentence, smirking when both boys vanished within seconds, not wanting to deal with Robin.

**Knock, knock**

"It's open!" Superboy yelled, tugging on a pair of jeans as Robin opened the door, a small smile on his face. He was in his uniform, his hair messy and damp as sweat ran down his face. "Run a marathon?"

"No, I did my afternoon exercises." He said, kicking off his boots and removing his gloves. "My showers broken, can I use yours?"

"S-sure." He felt his heart rate pick up. Robin was here, all sweaty… and going to use his shower! Thank you JESUS!

"Towels and everything where they were last time?" Superboy nodded. "Good, oh, and one last thing." Robin used his 'Batman glare'. "Don't you dare use your X-Ray vision. Or I will tell Batman."

"Yes sir." He said dejectedly, flopping on the bed as he picked up a book, trying so hard to concentrate on the words rather then the sound of running water and whistling coming from the bathroom.

'Don't think about him naked, don't think about him naked, and don't think about him naked!' his mind chanted. 'Think of something sad, sad… kicking puppies! That sad… but what if Robin kicked them… no! Think of… think of them canceling Scooby doo! Yes, that's sad, very sad!'

"Superboy?"

"Yes?" He squeaked, hearing Robins voice purr from the bathroom.

"Its five o'clock, we got to leave in an hour, I'm going to my room, and I'll be back soon. So go take a shower." He walked out, his slim body covered by a towel. A very thin blue towel.

"O-ok." When robin left and the door was closed Superboy ran into the bathroom. He needed a cold shower and fast!

"You ready to go or what?" Robin yelled outside the door. Superboy had locked the door and was refusing to open it.

"No! Go away!" Superboy yelled, putting on the outfit as best he could.

"Don't make me count to three mister!" Robin yelled, taking out a small key from his white shirt, opening the door.

"What did I just – damn!" He gawked as Ro- Dick walked in wearing a stylish black tuxedo and of course his shades. The black pants hugged all the right places, flaring out at the ends, the jacket gave him a 'petite' look and the blue tie made Connor think of 007.

"You like?" He teased, giving one of his signature pixie like laughs.

"What do you think?"

"I think you need help. Now sit down and let Dick work his magic."


	4. Chapter 4

Dick looked Connor up and down, thinking of all the ways he could fix the outfit. There were some basic things he would have to teach Connor, and one required just simply rolling up the pant legs.

"Ok Connor, stand up." Dick ordered, getting down on his knees, confusing the clone.

"What?"

"Stand up!" Dick ordered, making the Kryptonian obey. He stood up; face heating up at their position. If batman were to walk in there at a time like this then he would defiantly kill him. "All right, now stand still." Dick began to pick up the excess fabric, folding it up so that they hung right above his black shoes. He held the cloth in one hand as he reached into his pocket, pulling out some safety pins and pinning them. Smiling when the pants looked better.

"Dick?"

"Yes?" He stood up, still smiling at his handy work.

"Why do you have safety pins in your pants?" Dick snorted, covering his mouth as he laughed. He always sounded like a pixie when he laughed. "What else do you have in your pants?"

Dicks blue eyes started to tear up as he forced himself not to laugh, a losing battle as he held his sides and began to laugh loudly. "What's in my pants? Are you for real Connor? Ha ha!" He wiped away a tear of mirth with his gloveless hand, going over to the other boy and tucking in his white shirt into his pants, much to Connors embarrassment. He took the tie off the bed and wrapped it around the others neck, tying it perfectly the first time, smirking at the kryptonians shocked stair.

"How did you do that?" Dick shrugged, smirked a little as he began to arrange Connors wet bangs.

"You learn quickly when you're a celebrity child." He checked them both over, his heart skipping a beat at how sexy his boy friend looked in the suit, the way the light shinned off his still damp hair, and the way his baby blue eyes twinkled with both mystery and puppy love for him. "You ready to go? We have half an hour to get to Gotham, I'm sure 'Daddy' wouldn't want his little bird to be late."

"How exactly are we getting there?" Connors eyes shown with excitement with his next idea. "Are we going to ride in the bat-jet?"

"No, you're going to fly us there. 2 hours flying in the jet, compared to 5 minutes of you flying. I think I prefer the second choice." He began to walk out of the room, motioning with his hand for him to follow.

"So how is this going to work?" Connor asked as they stood on the roof, the night wind mixed with the winter coldness creating a chilling temperature. Dick shivered slightly, jealous at how warm his boyfriend looked.

"Bend over; let me get on your back." When he did Dick counted to three, jumping and wrapping his legs around his waist. "Now, fly!"

"Yes sir." Getting to the tip of the roof he jumped, free falling for a second before ascending into the night sky, holding Dicks hands in his, keeping his small finmgers warm with his large ones. "Your so cold, how do you not freeze to death?"

"Its called I have a human furnace to keep me warm, also I like to hang out by the fire place and nap when Dad is home." Dick told him, making a silent wish on a shooting star that the party would go over well. "Also I know if I ever get cold I always have Kid Flash to run me some where warmer."

Connor felt a grown form in his throat, he didn't like that kid flash could make HIS boyfriend warmer. He felt himself speed up in his anger, that was one of his problems, jealousy/anger. He wanted Dick all for himself ever since he met him. Sure he was fed knowledge about the world and young people, bu never about actually being in love, about feeling a certain pride when you made some one yours. He learned about sex, he knew it was a basic for reproduction, but never an urge that one got when they were so deeply in love that they wanted to 'be one' with their 'mate.'

Connor was in love, maybe some would say it was puppy dog love, but he knew it wasn't. He just knew…

"Connor? CONNOR!" Dick yelled in his ear, making him almost flip over and drop him as he flew over Gotham.

"Yeah?" He quickly helped Dick adjust himself, making sure he didn't start to slip.

"Go right, it's the mansion on the left near the woods, actually the only mansion." He pointed for good measure, making sure Connor didn't confuse his left and right… again.

"Ok, ok." He turned left, heading towards the outskirts of Gotham, his mouth dropping at the sight of Dicks home. It was humoungus.

The mansion was really a mansion in every aspect. It was larger then the ones he had seen in pictures. The outside walls a pale white with about thirty windows just on onside. From what he could see there were three floors, in the back he could see a large pool and a patio. Out to the left he could see a little over 30 cars, some of the most expensive ones he had ever seen.

He had to admit, when he touched down behind the mansion, and saw the lights on and heard the soft pano music, he was scared crapless.

"IT's going to be ok." Dick informed him, jumping off his back and running to the back door, opening it and smiling. "Come on, everything will be all right."

"If you say so." He muttered darly, taking a deep breath as he made his way to the door, his heart pouding like a war drum…


	5. Chapter 5

If Connor thought he wanted to kill himself before he entered, he was sure he wanted to kill himself even more when he entered. He knew that Wayne enterprises was a huge company with many resources, but he didn't imagine that there would be so many people. Dick lead him to a large room that he said was the guest/ball room. It was the size of a gym, the walks a soft white with large crimson drapes and a diamond chandelier in the middle of the ceiling that hung down and twinkled in the light. To the sides were tables covered in food, drinks and even an ice sculpture of a swan.

With all the people dressed in rich leathers and sink dresses Connor felt completely out of place. The stairs he got made him want to either lash out at them or hide behind Dick, which was hard since he was taller then him. The only comfort he got was when he spotted Clark standing with a girl he recognized as Barbra, the commissioners daughter. Clark gave him a small wave, before chatting with her.

"Dick? Can we go now?" Connor asked quietly as he followed the younger through the crowds of people, his horror rising as he saw who was standing at the top of the stair case in the back of the room.

Bruce Wayne.

Dick made his way to the stair case, walking up the flight slowly; his head held high as he knew the press was watching him. The press loved to write bad about him and he didn't want to give them any fuel.

"I see you made it." Bruce said quietly, his blue eyes shining with malice as he looked at his precious bird then to the clone. He brought Dick close, resting his hand on his shoulder as the press began to take pictures, his smile completely genuine as he saw the hurt look Connor was wearing. When the flashes were done he kept his hand on his shoulder, steering him back down the stairs, going over to a small podium that was set up, leaving Connor all alone in a crowd of people he didn't know.

Connor looked around; he spotted mostly older people, and a few mid adult and even fewer teenagers. One guy caught his attention. He was tall, maybe 200 pounds in muscles, and defiantly Asian. He stood with a small crowd of older Asian gentleman, they spoke quietly and Connor smiled. He knew how to speak Japanese. He walked over, after catching their attention he bowed respectfully and said. "Hello, my name is Connor Kent, how are you?"

"What the hell?" The man snapped, glaring at the shocked clone. "Dude! Were from Florida! We speak English!"

Connor took a step back, not that he was afraid; he just didn't want to accidentlty use his super strength and knock the guy out. He put his hands in 'surrender'. "Sorry, I'm a newbie here."

"Oh? Heya Newbie, the names Chicko." He gave him a smile; he could see that his tongue was pierced and that he reeked of cigarettes. "So who invited you?"

"I'm friends with Bruce's son." Connor told him, his confidence growing as he spoke. Chicko seemed nice enough.

"Damn, your friends with Dick? He's my future man wife" Chicko, waved to the older gentlemen who gave him a funny look. "I'll be back Grandpa, going to go talk to my new friend." He turned to Connor. "Walk with me Newbie, lets get some food, this Asian is hungry."

Connor followed him to the food table; something about this guy was off. "The names not Newbie, its Connor, Connor Kent." He informed him.

"Cool." Chicko began to pile some chicken on his plate, drowning it in what looked like cheese sauce. "So, how did you become friends with Dick? He show you his acrobatic skills?"

"No, My uncle, Clark Kent and Bruce Wayne are extremely good friends." He took Chickos lead and began to pile his plate with salad and what looked to be fish and rice. "How did you and Dick meet?"

"My Grandpa is Bruce's head astronomer. Dick sometimes comes over to the lab and hangs out with me." He began to grab a glass of wine, handing one to Connor who had no idea what it was. "I heard he's single."

Connor nodded, taking a sip. "How old are you?"

"17. I am young and ready for action." He winked, passing by a group of older women. "How about you Con?"

"I'm… 16." He was 16 mentally. "You do realize he's like 13 right?"

"So? That means he's still naïve and untainted in my book." Chicko sat on one of the stiars, they could see that Bruce was making a short speech, probably thanking people for coming, and that Dick stood next to him, hldong onto one of his hands. Connor wasn't sure if it was an act or not but Dick looked so afraid, he held onto his adopted fathers hands, his eyes down casted, not looking up at the reporters. If he moved all of Gotham would read in the paper about him being defiant. If he cried the papers would read he was having a hissy fit. But if he stood there the papers would say he was a good boy.

"Damn man, the press need to leave him alone." Chicko snapped, pulling out a cigarette from his pocket and lightign it. "They once wrote that he murdered his parents. He didn't, some one else did, ever since that he's been scared shitless to do anything bad."

"D-did they ever publish the truth?"

"Yeah, after he had a melt down and had to go to therapy. Damn ass holes." He took a puff, taking a large swig of his whine. "We should do something to get back at them!"

"Like what?" Connor was all game for hurting them. Chicko smiled.

"I got some matches, lets play a game called who will burn"


	6. Chapter 6

"What the heck are you talking about?" Connor demanded, getting creeped out at the way Chicko just grinned widely, his eyes glossing over with a look of insanity. "People could get hurt!"

"That's the point bra', they hurt Dick, now we hurt them. It's a win win situation because they will never know we did it." He turned to Connor, blocking him so he couldn't leave and tattle. "We light pieces of napkins, and drop them, one of two things will happen, either they fall on the floor and burn out cause of the marble, or light some poor press persons shoes. It's damn genius!"

"I don't know…" He looked up at the podium, the scared look on Dicks face making him change his mind. Didn't Wally always say a little pay back was Ok? "Fine, I'm in."

"Sweet, now here's the deal, it's expected of Mr. Wayne to have a long speech, so we're guaranteed at least twenty minutes of him talking. You take that side of the room and I'll take this side. If one of us gets caught we don't squeal, also if you get someone on fire yell loudly fire, it will freak everyone out!" Chicko couldn't help but let out a self gratified laugh, shaking Connors shoulder. "You're the best brother from another mother ever!"

"Umm… ok?" Connor took the small green lighter from Chicko and the small pile of napkins, he had a bad feeling about this but he knew there was no backing down now. "Good luck?"

"I don't need luck." Chicko smiled, jumping up and beginning to walk away slowly, smiling and waving at the other guests, leaving Connor sitting there with a lump in his throat.

"So I told the minister that I was married three times, and the man laughed!" An over weight Reporter told a small group just as Connor walked by. He made sure to stand behind the balding man as he tore off a piece of paper, lighting it before anyone realized he was there. He made sure to drop it by the mans heels, heaving a sigh of relive when it didn't catch on fire but burned out.

"What are you doing?" The man asked turning around, making Connor pale. "If you want to hear my story just ask."

"S-sorry." He stuttered, listening to the rest of the mans story before getting out of there before he could ask him anything. As he passed another one he could hear someone scream fire from the other side of the room. Chicko must have gotten it the first time.

That's when his eyes fell on Clark. Could he have written a bad story about Dick?

He shook his head no, he might have but what if he caught on fire? He would kill him! And tell Ma!

He sped walked away, noticing someone he wished he didn't. Sarah O'Brien. The meanest reporter he had ever heard of. She was known for making the rudest remarks and for ruining people's reputations. He used his sight abilities to read the paper she was writing on. It was filled with notes about the father and son who stood on stage

_ Child is extremely rude_

_Father talks like a low down hick'_

_Son looks like he is being starved_

_Son looks like the next serial Killer on Americas next most wanted_

Connor had no problem with 'accidentally' lighting her on fire. He smiled to himself, he would not only make himself feel better, but tomorrow when Dick ate his cereal and read the papers he would feel better to.

He began to rip a piece of paper, this time making it a bigger piece, he got right beside her, she was too busy writing to notice him start a small fire. He made sure she wasn't looking when he dropped it right on top of her black boots, smiling with confusion as he watched it begin. To burn.

"Ma'am?" He tapped her purple sleeve covered shoulder.

"What is it?" She snapped, her grey eyes bearing into his baby blues.

"Your boot is on fire." He said, making her look down and scream, dropping her note pad right into the fire.

"SWEET JESUS!" She kicked her boot off; making it soar threw the air and hit one of the other guests, making everyone look in their direction as she flailed her arms like an idiot, crying loudly that she was being attacked by Satan himself.

Connor felt his face heat up when Bruce and Dick looked directly in his direction. Dick looked confused, while Bruce looked ready to kill him within a moments notice. He could also see Clark heading towards him and knew he was screwed.


	7. Chapter 7

His breath caught in his chest when he saw the death glare directed at him. He was the clone of Superman, possessing all his powers and some extra and he was scared by a human. That was sad.

Connor felt all eyes on him, his face heating up, he was sure he was turning scarlet. He was shocked to see Chicko walking over to him, his tanned hands in his pockets and a cat like smile on his smug face. "Nice work bra'."

"I'm sorry ladies and gentlemen, I will have to ask you all to leave, and I am most sorry." Bruce apologized to the crowd of shocked onlookers. "It's for your safety." He turned to an older butler who stood next to him.

The man was about in his 60's and his hair a pepperish gray. "Shall I take Master Richard to his room?"

"Keep him there. I'm going to kill him." Bruce snapped, gently pushing his young ward towards the man named Alfred who casted him a gentle smile, knowing how upset he already was.

"Dad! You can't-"

"I am your father now go to your room!" He hissed, turning his glare on him, making him shake in fear. Dick had never had the glare used on him before.

"Y-es sir." Dick whispered, grasping Alfred's hand as he led him from the podium, shielding him from the cameras. Alfred quickly led him out of the room, surprising even himself when he snapped at the reporters asking questions.

Bruce stood there, glaring at Clark and his clone. They stood side by side, looking like father and son. Bruce knew better, and he knew that he was going to kill them both before the night was over! 

When the people where escorted out and left the grounds completely Bruce made his move. Like the Batman he was he jumped off the stage, landing firmly on his feet and as he glided over to them, his blue eyes smoldering spheres of hate. He stood over the clone about a good 7 inches or so.

"Explain. Now!" He shushed Clark when he tried to tell him to be a little nicer. "You have one minute before I shove a piece of kryptonite up your ass."

"I-I" He looked over at where Chicko once stood, but he was now gone. "Chicko convinced me to help him get back at the press." He muttered sadly, he knew that Clark was now glaring at him.

"Why?" Bruce demanded. He fought back the urge to slug him right then and there.

"Because he said that they burned Dick really badly in some other stories. I didn't try when I did it the first time, but when I saw what she wrote I just… saw red?" He flinched at Bruce's wide eyed crazed look.

"You saw red? YOU SAW RED?" He screamed, losing all control that he once had. "How about this for seeing red, stay away from Dick, stay away from me, and stay the hell away from Gotham. If I see you anywhere near him or Gotham do not think I will hesitate to use kryptonite on your sorry ass."

"But-" Connor could practically feel his heart breaking.

"Don't give me crap about loving him, cause its bull crap. You wanted in his pants and that was it." Bruce hissed, pulling his arm back and striking the clone across the face. It made Connor stumble back, his eyes wide.

"Bruce." Clark warned. "He did say Chicko talked him into it, you and I both know he manipulative."

"I don't give care!" Bruce screamed at him, pulling out a batarang from inside his breast pocket. "Now both of you get out!"

"Bruce, be reasonable." Clark backed away when Bruce advanced, Clark didn't want to hurt his friend.

"Get out, and stay out." He hissed, his eyes clouding over in blood lust.

"Connor, lets go." Clark rested a hand on the clones shaking shoulder, removing it when Connor let out a growl.

"Where do you get off?" Bruce's jaw dropped slightly; shocked he would say anything to him. "You think Dick is only yours? Other people care about him, other people love him. I wont say I didn't mess up, because I did, but damnit I love him!" he averted his eyes as he thought for words to say, only being able to weakly say "I love him."

"You really showed it well." He snarled, turning around when he heard a small squeek of shoes. He didn't have to see him to know that Dick had been standing there, and he heard all of the conversation. He was pretty sure he was crying, and he was pretty sure that it was 'daddies' turn to go and pick up the pieces. "Now look what you have done."


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: This is my first authors note so ummmm…. Thank you so much for all your reviews, they really make my day^ ^ Also yes, Bruce is a prick ^ ^ thanks for all the faves and love^ ^**

Bruce didn't wait to see if they left, he spun around on his expensive black shoe heels and left them, wasting no time in seeing how his young one was doing. His fatherly instincts were on over drive and he had to fight back the urge to maim Connor in front of Clark to show how angry he was.

"What ive done? What you've done is more like it!" Bruce heard Connor shout before the front door slammed. He rolled his eyes, passing the library and stopping at his sons door. It was shut and locked.

"Dick, let me in." He said softly yet loud enough for him to hear.

He waited for a reply, he didn't receive on.

"Dick, I would really like to talk to you right now." Bruce said louder, knocking on the door, turning the knob to no availe.

"Just go away!" Dick yelled, his voice shaking as he fought back the sobs. He was lying on his bed, tuxedo off and in his under clothing, his tears flowing like a river as he screamed into his pillow. "I hate you!"

"You do not hate me!" Bruce said loudly, pulling out his key from his pants pocket. He hated to do it, but he felt that as his acting father he had a responsibility to help him when he was suffering. He unlocked the door, turned the lights on dim as he closed it.

His room looked like it was hit by a tornado, clothes were thrown everywhere, books and papers scattered on the floor, and his desk chair was tipped over. The only thing untouched was his night stand and computer equipment. But in his bed he lied, crying into his pillow, his body shaking in shame, anger, and sadness. Bruce made his way over to him, sitting down next to him, placing a hand on his shaking shoulder. Dick simply shook it off, not remving his face from its hiding place.

"I love you Dick. I'm trying to protect you. If he would burner someone he doesn't know when he's mad, what will he do to you when he's mad?"

"He would never hurt me!" Dick yelled at him, removing his face from the pillow, tears still falling, his cheeks bright red. "He loves me! He would never hurt me!"

"He says he loves you, but how do you know he wouldn't? He can break you in half if he wanted to, he could burn you, kill you, break you." He placed his hands on his shoulder, trying to stay calm as he reasoned. "He doesn't have a soul, he's a clone."

"He does to!" Dick snapped, punching the man in the chest. "You say all living things have a soul, he's alive, his heart beats!" He threw another punch, then another. Bruce just sat there and allowed them to hit him. Letting the boy tire himself out. "I hate you! I hate you!" He sobbed, wrapping his arms around his father figure, too tired to know what else to do.

"You don't hate me." Bruce told him, rubbing his back. "You don't hate me." He looked out the window next to the bed, it was beginning to snow again, and a cloud over the moon made it look like the moon was frowning. It felt like a stake was pushed through his heart, but he knew he was making the right choice. Or he at least hope he was…

The clock on Dicks bedside read 7:23 AM when Bruce woke up. His back and shoulder felt stiff as he sat up, he didn't even remember falling asleep. He looked around the room grodgily, Dick was curled up next to him, his hair messed up and dried trails of tears shown on his cheeks.

Bruce hesitantly smoothed out a clump of hair that was sticking up on end, flinching when the boy began to stir. It wasn't everyday he had to comfort his son.

"Master Bruce?" Bruce looked to the door, Alfred stood there, in his tidy uniform as always and a towel draped over one arm.

"Yeah?"

"You had a phone call. Master Barry and his young one said they are coming soon, I tried to tell them you were not able to meet them but they insisted. Shall I get your shower started? Or would you like to eat something first?"

Bruce shook his head, he had no appetite. "A shower sounds nice. But if Dick awakes while I'm in the shower I want you to tell him to meet me in the dining room." Alfred nodded, leaving the room to go to Bruces private bathroom to get everything out. It was Sunday so he didn't have to go to work.

Bruce got himself out of Dicks room as quietly as he could, making his way to his Bathroom as he heard Connors voice yelling in his head. He shook his head, making his black hair fall into his eyes. He felt horrible. Now his friend was going to come to yell at him he just knew it. Even the hot steam coming from the open bathroom door didn't make him feel better.

He stripped himself down and got in the shower, his head resting on the linoleum. Maybe he was wrong to make them break up? Maybe he was being a huge prick?

When his shower was done and he was dressed in a pair of casual blue jeans and black sweater he entered the dining room. Dick was sitting in his usual seat, his black hair dripping wet and hanging in front of his eyes. He didn't look up when Bruce greated him, he simply staired at his bacon and eggs as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.


	9. Chapter 9

Dick followed behind Bruce silently as they left the lounge. Normally when walking down the grand stair case Dick would take the stairs two at a time or even slide down the banister, but today he simply walked quietly, taking them one at a time at a snails pace. Standing in the front room taking quietly to one another was Barry and Wally, a.k.a Flash and Kid Flash.

Barry was a tall man with short blonde hair with green eyes. He stood a good 5'8 with broad shoulders and a small waist. He was not in his costume, but rather in red yoga pants and a red zippered hoody. Wally stood next to him. He was the same size of Dick except he was 15 with crazed ginger hair and green eyes that always shined with glee. Today he wore a pair of yellow sweat pants and a red hoody. But like each other they wore a lightning bolt pendant around their necks.

"How can I help you?" Bruce demanded/asked. Dick just stood behind him, holding his hand in his own.

"Hey, we just wanted to drop by, hang out and chat." Barry said in defense, smiling at Dick when he looked up. "Wally wants to know if Robin and him can go to a new amusement park that opened up in France today. It's his reward for getting an A on his geometry exam."

"The teacher was hot." He shrugged, grinning his famous little grin. "So is it ok Mr. Wayne? PLEASE!" He did a puppy dog pout, his lower lip trembling and his eyes watering. "I will be on my best behavior!"

"Dick? Do you want to go?" Bruce asked his ward. He shook his head no. Bruce turned to Wally. "It's his choice."

"Come on Robin, it'll be fun! We can go on new rides, eat French food. French fires, French toast, French bread! Come on! Please, if you don't go then ill fail my next exam and make you my tutor."

Dick cringed at the idea, so he nodded his head yes to shut him up. Wally squealed with happiness. Bouncing on his heels as he grinned up at his uncle Barry.

"How are you getting there?" Bruce asked, moving away from Dick to see if he would hide behind him. He didn't move, only stared at his shoes.

"He will be riding on my back. Much faster then flying." Wally informed him. But Dick shook his head no frantically. "But you always ride on my back." Wally said with hurt in his voice.

Dick looked ready to cry again. He used to always ride on Connors back to. Now that Bruce had his way he would never be able to do that ever again. No more riding on his back, no more sleeping next to him and using him as a blanket, no more late night kisses and fighting over the last piece of pizza but then sharing it after an arm wrestling match. No more Connor.

"I-I don't want to go." He said softly, his voice shaking at the end.

"Oh." Wally saddened. Then he had an idea. "How about we play a game on your new PS3?"

Dick nodded. He looked at Bruce for approval and the older man nodded. Taking Dicks hand in his Wally walked out, letting Uncle Barry have his alone time with his soon to be ex friend.

Barry made sure the kids were upstairs before turning to Bruce, his eyes slitted in anger. "What the hell did you do?"

"Me? You saw the papers; it was that-that clones doing!" Bruce snarled back. It felt like he was up against an enemy lion, each fighting over his 'cub'. "I'm doing what's best for him!"

"You're over protecting, and are a big bully at times! You know that! Dick just said no to going to France, France!" He dug his heels into the carpet so he wouldn't spring at him. "You made Clark and Connor both upset, and withdrew Robin from the team, Robin is what keeps them together! Look, open your eyes; they were made for each other. Robin needs Superboy, Superboy needs Robin." His voice softened. "Bruce, I know you love him, he will always be our little bird, but he needs Connor, he isn't acting the same."

"I don't need you telling me how to raise my child." Bruce snarled, completely ignoring what the other just said. "He shall be back at Batmans side here in Gotham. I told you him joining was a bad idea."

"But Bruce- listen! This is no life for him. You even said so yourself, he needs contact with kids his own age. I know you and him are close as can be but, he needs the team and they need him." Barry went over to the couch and plopped down, his head in his hands.

"Get out." Bruce snapped as he glared at him, arms crossed. "Wally can stay, but you need to leave."

"Gladly!" The speedster yelled as he vanished, a strong wind making Bruce's hair ruffle up.

"So, you ok?" Wally asked as he and Dick sat in the recliner. Dick nodded yes, starting the T.V and the game. Wally sighed, resting his head on his best friends' shoulder, one arm draped around him in a hug. "Its ok to be hurt."

"But-" Wally held him tighter as he shook slightly.

"It's ok, we'll find away for you guys to be together." He whispered quietly, he already working on a plan. Dick just nodded, his hands gripping the controller. He wasn't in the mood for games. He wasn't in the mood to cuddle with his best friend, he wanted his hero, and he wanted his Superboy!

After getting his ass handed to him about eight times in the game Wally stopped trying to win, he let his character stand in place as robin hit him, it wasn't till about three hours passed that Dick stirred.

"Wally?"

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Want to go patrolling with me? " Wally smiled. He always had his costume under his clothing.

"Hell yeah!" He cheered. "Kid Flash and Robin Boy Wonder team up in Gotham! Woot!"

"You really need therapy." Dick whispered, rolling his blood shot eyes.

"And you really need to get lai-" He stopped himself, Dicks happiness fell and his eyes stared at the floor once again.

"Lets go." He whispered, getting out of the chair and beginning to head to the Batcave.

"Where do you think your going?" Bruce asked as he stood in the hallway, seeing Dick and Wally.

"The batcave!" Wally cheered.

"Is that ok?" Dick asked, head still down, not wanting to look at him.

"Need Batman with you or are you good to go?" He asked, looking at them with slight suspicion.

"N'aw were good." Wally informed him closing the secret door and heaving a sigh of relief. He did NOT want Batman with them when he was in this kind of mood. When Bruce Wayne wasn't happy, Batman wasn't happy.


	10. Chapter 10

Wally had been in the Batcave before, but every time he went down there he was still amazed by the fact that it was just so… Batman.

It was built under the house with tunnels that went deep into the earth with many different exits and secret passages. There were many different things that interested him. The bat mobile in all its glory, the Robin cycle, the biggest computer he had ever seen, and old costumes. Wally was thankful that Robins costume had pants.

Wally turned to say something when he blushed bright red. Without a care in the world Dick started taking off his pants, pulling on his red tights and clicking on his belt that was filled with all his gadgets and gizmos. He tugged off his sweater and put his shirt on with his cape, his gloves were next to be put on and then his mask. He turned when he felt eyes on him.

"What?" Dick asked him as he turned away, taking off his jumpsuit.

"You change in the open?"

"Yeah, what's the problem? Me and Bruce do this all the time." Wally shook his head, putting on his goggles.

"Never mind. So, you going to get on my back or are you taking the R cycle?" Robin didn't say a word; he just got onto his red motorcycle, putting on his helmet. Kid Flash ran right beside of him, matching his pace. He had to admit running through the caves was fun, especially when it was dark and he could see the Bats flying about, angry that they were woken up to early. But Dick didn't seem to mind them. They made the cave seem, not so lonely.

Kid Flash followed Robin through the cave, they exited out just about a mile from the city, and the sky was a pale pink as it began to shift to night. The air was freezing, the snow reflecting the sky. It was exciting to say the least. The last time they tag teamed by themselves they were on the front page for single handily stopping the Penguin from destroying the city hall.

"Yo, Rob, where are we going?" KF asked, jumping over a fire hydrant as he ran beside him. They were headed down an older road that had pot holes and cracks on the old surface. Garbage littered the side and rats scurried out of their way.

"Going to check on this side of town, Joker was last seen here. Apparently he and Harley got out of Arkahm. He's pissed off." KF smiled dreamily, he had the hots for the clown girl… actually any girl with breasts and long legs he found attractive. "He wants to get back at Batman, I figure if we find out how then we can stop it and send his butt back!"

"Cool. Maybe we can get Harley in for questioning?" He asked, nearly running into Robin when he stopped his R cycle. Robin removed the helmet quickly, his masked eyes narrowing. "What's u-?"

"Shut up!" Robin hissed, he could feel his stomach twist itself into knots as he heard the unusual sound of clothes rustling in the distance and soft laughter. Not the demonic laughter of the Joker, but a soft laughter that belonged to a little girl, or at least a women with the mind of a little girl. Harley. And she was close.

"Should we go on offense?" Robin shook his head no, dismanting from his cycle as he walked quietly toward the noise, ushering with his hand behind his back for him to follow, and to keep his mouth shut. Kid Flash rolled his eyes behind his blue tinted goggles, following at what he considered a snails pace.

They made it to about where the laughing was coming from; stopping behind some large crates that over looked the docks. There they saw the clown girl sitting on a wooden barrel, a flower in her hand. She sat to an angle so they could see her; she was smiling yet crying as she plucked the daisies white petals.

"Why don't you love me Mistah JAAAAAAYYYY!" She wailed, plucking the last petal, throwing it into the water. Robin felt a pang of sadness for her but he knew it wasn't the time to get emotional. He put on his stone like mask over his heart and left his small hiding place, taking a few nimble bounds over to another pile of crates.

"All I want to do is love you Mistah jay! Why won't you let me help kill him? I could help you so much if only you would let me!" She took out a hanky from her white collar, bowling her nose on it, making a loud trumpet like noise. She put it back. " I want to kill Robin!"

"Oh really now? You want to kill me?" Robin asked, leaving his hiding space. If Batman was there he would be mad at how careless he was being, but Robin through caution to the wind as he revealed himself, hands on his hips. "You got the guts to try?"

"You little BRAT! Because of you Mistah Jay no loves me! Says I keep getting him thrown in jail! But with you dead I'll get his love back I will!" She jumped up, fists formed and raised.

"Bring it Harley, you know I can kick your ass from here to Metropolis." He sneered, shocking Kid Flash with his cockiness. "Or do you need the clown to hold your hand?"

"How about I kick from here to da moon?" She demanded, reaching for her concealed gun and just as her hand wrapped around it it was gone! She looked over at Robin, seeing Kid Flash standing next to him, holding the pistol in his hands.

"Looking for this?" He smirked. "I'll give it back for a kiss."

"Kiss this!" She shouted, throwing down one of Jokers laughing gas bombs, making her get away in the smoke.

"NO! We did not just lose her!" Robin yelled, coughing on the foul smelling gas. He looked around, the docks were empty and the street lights making shadows everywhere. "Damnit!"

"It's ok Rob, you weren't in your right state of mind, and at least we know what she's up to." KF smiled, feeling the gas make him giddy.

"Yeah… let's go back, I'm freez- ha! Ha ha ha!" He let the laughter roll from within, knowing if he fought it he would end up in severe pain. He tried to take a step but ended up falling onto his front, laughing like a maniac.

"Hahahahaha! You ok? Ha!" Kid Flash asked, getting onto his knees to check on him. He was laughing so hard that he didn't see the shadow that landed on them.  
Need help?"

"HAHAHA! I want my superboy back!" He laughed/sob, hitting the ground with his fists. "He didn't know any better! He's learning!"

"Robin! Kid Flash! What the hell is going on?" Batman demanded from behind them. His arms crossed in an angry fashion yet he was secretly worried. He knew how badly laughing gas affected Dick. It made him see things, made him sleepy, laughing like a hyena of course, but made it so he was pretty much out of it for a while. "Who were you guys chasing?"

"Harley… HA! Said she wanted to HAHA! Kill … Robin!" He laughed harder, getting up on wobbly knees as he grabbed Dick around the middle. Robin laughed louder then before, his head rolling back as he fought for air.

"Looky looky who's here!" He all but yelled. "It's… BATMAN! HAHAHAHA!" He laughed so hard that he fell from Kid Flash, his face hitting Batman's chest as he grabbed the older mans cape.

"You guys need medical attention, now." He hissed. He grabbed Robin around the middle, placing him over his shoulder like a sack of flower as he helped Kid Flash walk, half dragging him.

"Weeee! Let's go to the carnival!" Robin shouted, making Batman slap his leg to try and get him to shut up. "Owww!"

"Need some help with the kiddos?" Flash asked, appearing by Batmans side, his arms crossed as he viewed his nephew.

"Gladly." Batman said, pushing Kid Flash toward his mentor, picking up the pace as Robin started to convulse, the laughing replaced by sobs and pleas for Superboy to help with the pain…


	11. Chapter 11

"Robin, calm down." Batman chided, opening the passenger side of the Batmobile to put him in, buckling him extra tight so he wouldn't attack or distract him while he was driving. The raven haired boy just kept sobbing, an occasional laugh emitting from him. His hands clutched his hair, his stomach felt like it was on fire and he just wanted to sleep, or die. He didn't really care which, just as long as he could dream of his ex.

"Hey Bats, we'll meet you in the cave." Flash called to him, getting his ward to stay still long enough to put him on his back. Batman nodded, getting into the car as he shushed his crying ward. The worse was yet to come.

"I wanna go hooome!" Robin half sobbed/laughed, trying with all his might to get out of the seat belt, though only able to kick his legs since he 'forgot' how to use his arms.

"We're going home, try and be calm." Batman chided, grimacing at the speedometer. He was going 118 on a 50 mph road. "Remember what I taught you, count to ten every time the pain gets intense."

"That's not home! I want to go back to the mountain! I want Connor!" He yelled tears running down his smiling face; the gas had finally been dissolved into his blood stream, making his face muscles freeze in a creepy smile. It looked like it was being pinched up by invisible fingers.

"…" Batman growled, his knuckles turning white under the black gloves. He hated doubting himself, but maybe he was wrong in making them break up, could he be wrong? "Alfred, prepare to beds and two I.V drips, mix the bags with half water solution and anti-laugh serum." He told Alfred over his com. Grimacing when he imagined trying to get the needle in the child's arm. Even when he wasn't gassed he didn't like needles.

"Anything else sir?" Alfred asked.

"Yes, call Superman; tell him to bring his brat." He snarled, hating himself for backing down from his threat.

"Robin, sit still." Flash tried to hold the squirming teenager who sat on the hospital like bed in his boxers, the boy kept kicking at him and laughing maniaclly. "Damnit! Bruce, help!"

"I'm kinda busy with your kid!" He snapped, hitting Wally with an I.V, making the kid gasp as he pushed him back on the bed, tying him down to make sure he wouldn't hurt himself further.

"Ow! He bit me!" Flash yelled, looking at his wrist, looking down at Dick who smiled menacingly. Batman rolled his eyes, pushing Flash aside as he took the needle away from him. He pushed Dick onto his stomach, twisting his arm back behind his back, plunging the thick needle into his arm, making him scream in both shock and pain. He kicked Batman idly in the chest, making the man just roll his eyes. The kicks were nothing compared to what a grown villain could do.

"Dick, I got a surprise for you." He said, his voice sugary sweet. "You want to know what it is?"

"No, cause you're a prick." He said, laughing loudly as the gas took hold of his mind. "Prick rhymes with stick! And lick!"  
"HA!" Wally laughed from the other bed, high fiving the air. "Love you!"

"Love you to motor mouth." Dick informed him, idly petting Batmans cape as his eyes burned. "Your cape is soft, ooooh! Can I have it?"

"God, when is the gas going to wear off?" Flash looked from the boys to Batman. The boys were not as bad as they were earlier, but still under the influence of the gas. Flash sat on one of the tables, tired from just having to deal with them. He wished Wally's metabolism would pick up, then it would get rid of the drug, but right now it was at a snails pace. Wally though was acting more normal then Dick, he was at least making partial sense, and wasn't as jittery as he once was.

"From the look at Wally's vitals I would say soon, but Dick… maybe a few hours, a day tops." Bruce informed, taking off his cowl, standing next to Flash. "I made up my mind."

"You're finally going to admit that im smarter then you?" Flash teased, wringing his yellow clad hands in worry. Trying to make the situation better, and trying to put his heart at ease.

"Never. Going. To . happen." He said slowly, emphasizing the never. "I decided to give that brat Superboy another chance. I want Dick to smile again, not fake it to make me happy. I want him to eat and sleep normally. But on two conditions."

Flash looked up, excited that they were getting back together, looked over at Dick, he was finally asleep, looking peaceful. Wally was still awake, trying to tear off the restraint around his legs, growling about them being unnecessary.

"What are the conditions?"

"They can date but I have to know what they're doing. At ALL times." He crossed his arms; he saw the small light near the batmobile turn on and off, indicating there visitors were coming down. "Secondly, he can never come to another one of my parties again… any social gatherings for that matter."

"That's understandable." He then had to ask. "Why is Dick in his underwear?"

"He thought he was a pretty princess, he took off his clothes and began dancing… I shall have nightmares about it for the rest of my life." He said, a smug smile, remembering the memory:

_Flash back:_

_ Batman had just pulled into the Batcave, he was worried when Robin began taking off his gloves and kicking his shoes off. It didn't look like he was going to stop there. He took off his mask and belt, working on his cape._

_ "Robin, what are you doing?" Batman demanded when his shirt was thrown off._

_ "Im a pretty princess Batman!" He batted his blood shot eyes at him. "Aren't I cute?" He took off his pants, beginning to dance like a ballerina…_

_End of flash back._

"… DUDE!" Flash began to laugh, he could just picture Robin doing something that funny, he wished he was there to see it. He stopped laughing when he heard the door leading to the cave open. He didn't have to look to know who it was.

"Evening guys, what's going on?" Clark asked as he descended the stairs, a heart broken Superboy following him. "Thought we agreed not to experiment on our sidekicks?"

"Hardy har har." Bruce snapped, trying not to glare at Superboy. "Harley gassed them, they're sleeping it off."

"Before we take another step tell us why were here?" Clark demanded, stopping Superboy from walking anywhere near Batman. He was finally starting to care about his so- clone.

"I want them to date again." Bruce said firmly. "I'm still pissed about what he did but… Robin wasn't Robin today; he'll need someone to guide him. When Superboy uses his head to think he is actually smart. I want him to help Robin. Robin will rejoin Young Justice, but on two conditions. One, you guys tell me where and what your doing before you do it, and two, never, come here when I have a party, got that?"

"D- Do you mean it?" Connor asked, his blue eyes lighting up with excitement and hope.

"Yes, so your first 'mission' as his boyfriend is to make sure he is ok, Laughing gas is horrible on him." Bruce said, pointing to the stirring sidekick.


	12. Chapter 12

"What should I do?" Connor asked, watching his boyfriend toss and turn on the bed. He looked feverish, his eyes scrounged up tight in a look of pain. Connor turned to both Superman and Batman, unsure what his plan of action should be.

"Whatever you think is right. I want to see how you'll comfort MY son." Bruce told him, a slight growl to his voice as he watched the clone. He could see Connor visibly hesitate as he thought, his eyes landing on the boy. He gave a nod to himself, walking over slowly, his heart pounding, not wanting to blow his chances with the boy.

"He didn't go to bed last night." Clark told Bruce, his voice soft in hope Connor wouldn't hear him. "He actually cried for the first time. He thought he was dying."

"Serves him right." Bruce snarled, resting against the caves wall. "Looks like he does show more then the emotions of a horny teenage boy."

Connor stood by the bed, looking down at the boy with softened love filled eyes. Dick was twisted up in a sheet, his hands clutching the sheet and his teeth clenched together. Connor saw that he had an I.V in his arm. His eyes were shut tight and he was moving around slightly, looking to be in a nightmare.

Connor bit his lip as he rested a hand on one of his flushed cheeks, amazed at how hot they felt. "Dick? You ok? It's me, Superboy."

Blood shot eyes snapped open, his uncertain blue eyes gazing at Connor before he rolled onto his side, humming loudly to himself.

"Ummm, Dick?" Superboy asked.

"YOU'RE NOT REAL! I CANT SEE YOU OR HEAR YOU!" Dick yelled, curling up into fetal position. Ever since he had been gassed he thought he saw Superboy everywhere. He had heard his voice multiple times in the back of his head, felt his non existing hands on hiss arms, lips on his… God he was going insane without his touches.

"Dick, I am real." Superboy said, worried as he sat on the side of the bed, his hand resting on his shoulder.

"NO YOUR NOT!" Superboy sighed; he was getting very annoyed with the yelling. He had to keep his cool. He took a deep breath and sighed.

"Yes, I am. Just open your eyes and look at me." He encouraged, trying not to look over at the mentors.

"No!" Dick snapped, kicking him.

"Ok, didn't your foot just collide with my side? Did you not feel that?" Dick listened to his reasoning, his brain told him not to listen, but his heart told him that maybe this 'hallucination' had some truth in its words. Or he could have been kicking Bruce again, that man did tolerate a lot.

Dick rolled onto his back, breathing softly as he fought with himself, coming to the decision to open his eyes. Which he did, very slowly, looking Superboy up and down before smiling brightly, grabbing onto his hand with all his strength. "It's really you?"

"Yeah, it's really me." He winced slightly at the grip Dick asserted, he felt like a life boat to someone who was sinking to the bottom of the ocean. But Connor didn't mind, in fact ti made him feel happy that his boy friend missed him that much. "Batman said we could date again. Unless you don't want to."

_**SMACK!**_

Connor looked at the boy with wide eyes. Did he just smack him across the face?

"You're an idiot you know that right?" Dick asked, his hand caressing the wounded cheek. "Of course I want to go out with you. Unless you say something that stupid again." He rubbed the spot some more. His eyes filling up with tears as he looked away. Connor just wrapped his arms around him, place his chin in the crook of his neck.

"Hey, don't cry. Cause if you do then I might."

"I'm just happy." He sniffled, taking the I.V needle out of his arm, wincing as it stung. "Sorry, I got blood on your shirt." Connor ignored the small drops of blood on his sleeve and gave him a small peck on the lips.

"I don't care. It's a part of you." He whispered.

"HEY! Where's my hug!" Kid Flash yelled at them when he came to. He crossed his arms, jealous pout on his lips.

"Shut up! Were having a moment!" Connor yelled, his anger flaring up.

"Meany!" He yelled back, shutting up when Batman gave him a glare. He threw his arms up in the air, flopping back down on his back.

"You hungry? Need anything?" Connor asked Dick, concern written on his face.

"No, just you. That's all I ever needed." He gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Oh, and Connor?" He asked as the clone got up, ready to go tell Batman mission accomplish.

"Yeah?"

"You ever listen to Chicko again and I really will make you into a Kryptonian blanket. Got that?"

"Yes sir."


	13. The end

+++ 4 months later ++++

Bruce knew he should have been happy for his young ward. He had everything he wanted now; a loving, if not overly protective father, a boy friend who would rather eat kryptonite then see him cry, and of course a 'happy house hold'. But one thing still irritated Bruce Wayne to no end. The damn Kryptonian never left and ate everything in sight without gaining a pound!

Bruce was just getting home from a business meeting, the clock chiming twelve in the afternoon as he loosened his tie and kicked off his shoes in the front room, sighing as he was able to relax slightly from the stressful day. He could hear the usual noises from the kitchen as Alfred prepared the afternoon meal, but no sound of his ward and his 'some day son in law.'

He left the front room, going up the grand stair case and going into the west hall, checking to see if he was in the pool room or TV room. When he saw he wasn't he went to the north wing, going to his sons' room first and frowning when he saw he wasn't in there. Where could he be?

Bruce sighed, but then he heard snoring coming from his room. It wasn't loud snoring, but it still caught his attention and made him go over and open the door, turning on the lights to a very cute, though he would never admit it, sight. There, on the bed curled up in Bruce's bathrobe was Dick, his mouth opened slightly and his eyes shut as he slept. Next to him in only his boxers was Connor, he had one arm over the boy and a half eaten cookie on his chest as he snored away in peaceful sleep. The shades were drawn and the room smelled of fresh cookies and juice, for a moment making Bruce smile before frowning.

Wait a second… this was his room and his bed and he wanted SLEEP!

**The end, I hope you guys enjoyed.**

**If you enjoyed this then read 'Clipped Wings' or go to my account and read my other stories. Remember , reviews = writers cookies**


End file.
